Persons who own motor coaches are people, and people want more living space in their coaches when arriving at a destination, yet they want to be able to travel in a compact coach which is safer and easier to maneuver. In various RV vehicles attempts have been made over the years to increase the living space available to the occupants. We are all familiar with the pop-top campers offered in the past and still today by Volkswagen Motors. In these units, the top expanded upwardly, but the volume of the body between the two sides, front and rear stayed the same.
Indeed other attempts have been made over the years to increase the living space available for use, none of them commercially successful. For example, campers have been made with side mounted awnings and other raisable coverings for a porch area. As the result of a patent search, Applicant is familiar with the following U.S. Patents which date back to 1900.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Applicant Issue Date ______________________________________ 642,991 Macfee February 6, 1900 3,212,810 Bass October 19, 1965 3,740,088 Ratcliff June 19, 1973 3,833,954 Daughenbaugh September 10, 1974 3,915,492 Agnese October 28, 1975 4,017,116 Hulsey April 12, 1977 4,106,732 Whiting August 15, 1978 4,114,942 Greiner September 19, 1978 4,133,571 Fillios January 9, 1979 4,295,679 Artweger October 20, 1981 5,127,697 St. Marie July 7, 1992 5,154,469 Morrow October 13, 1992 ______________________________________
The invention of this application is neither disclosed in any of the above patents nor is the invention rendered obvious from any combination of these references.
Therefore, one object of this invention is to provide a new coach having at least one expansion chamber.
It is another object to provide a coach having an expansion chamber that provides additional living space interiorly in the coach.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a coach with an expansion chamber which when in the stowed position cannot be seen.
It is still another object to provide a coach with an expansion chamber that is supported by members associated with and carried by the coach.
It is a further object to provide a coach with an expansion chamber whose side windows, if any, are juxtaposed positionally with the side windows of the main body of the coach.
It is a still further object to provide a coach with an expansion chamber that can be easily moved from a stowed first position to an operative second position by a person who lacks a high degree of mechanical skill.
It is an additional object to provide a coach which can be expanded to provide additional living space, and which coach can be used unexpanded, either in a stationary supported position or as a moving vehicle.
Yet another object is to avoid the criticality of perfectly parallel telescoping members for the deployment of the expansion chamber.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.